


Fanvid: Popular

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M, Makeover, Mentors, Teaching, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde helps Luke in his quest for cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Popular

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Popular, from Wicked, performed by Kristin Chenoweth

**Length:** 2.24

 

  
  



End file.
